Digimon el resplandor de la oscuridad
by Los hermanos de los elementos
Summary: Un Digimon amenaza con destruir las dimensiones, es el deber de un nuevo elegido detenerlo, Neku y sus compañeros digimon saldrán a hacerle frente, donde viajara en el mismísimo espacio y tiempo para detenerle, se encontrara con los antiguos digidestinados que le ayudaran a enfrentar a esta amenaza y de paso este les ayudara a ellos a detener a sus mortales enemigos.


xxx:Mi nombre es Yami el que controla la oscuridad de los hermanos elementales y esta es la historia que e decidido redactarles espero que les guste mi queridos lectores.

Xxx: venga Yami que tu no eres tan formal suéltate un poco que esa actitud no te queda para nada.

Yami: cállate Acuarius es obvio que estoy nervioso con esto este es mi primer Fic y el primero que publican los hermanos elementales por que mierda debía ser yo el primero, as lo decían será fácil decían, Flare me las pagaras por esto lo juro.

Flare: me llamaban.

Yami: hablando del diablo **¡Dark Hole!**

Flare: pero que hice haoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grita mientras es tragado por el agujero negro creado por su hermano .

Acuarius: POR QUE YO TABIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!-siendo tragado por la misma tecnica

Yami: Bien ya que me venge continuemos, humm que dije que me las pagaría.

….

Yami: por que Acuarius, eso solamente fue un extra, no me lo esperaba bueno me da lo mismo bueno odio repetirme a si que prosigamos con esto

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo es mío esta historia con sus respectivos héroes.

:Vamos Yami sacanos de aquí-humanos hablando

:(lalalalalala no oigo nada tengo orejas de pescado)-humano pensando

**:Que diablos fue eso-digimon o seres superiores hablando**

**:(me importa un carajo que fue quiero dormir)-digimon o seres superiores pensando**

**:**** ¡Dark Hole!-tecnicas o habilidades**

Digimon el resplandor de la oscuridad

Prologo:

Eran las 00:00 horas mundo humano y se podía ver a un chico con una chaqueta color negro franjas blancas en las mangas yal final de estas eran totalmente blancas con un botón negro en cada una de ellas y una camiseta color rojo con el signo ying-yang en el costado inferior derecho, sobre este un colgante de forma extraña ya que era de color dorado con extraños símbolos en la estructura de este y al medio se veía una etiqueta con el símbolo del sol y la luna, también llevaba un pantalón color negro con franjas rojas a los costados y unas zapatillas blancas con líneas azules que hacían juegos con las franjas rojas del pantalon que hacían contraste con la vestimenta del chico, en la muñeca de este se podía apreciar un dispositivo de color negro con la correa blanca, la forma de este era redondo casi circular con una gran pantalla cuadrada que estaba en blanco, su cabello era azul oscuro casi al punto de parecer negro, lo tenia de forma rebelde terminando en punta por todos lados parte de su cabello en la parte delantera llegaba mas abajo casi superando las mejillas de este,sus ojos era de color igual que su cabello casi llegando a negro, media 1m con 60cm no mas que eso y parecía tener no mas de 15 o 16 años, perecia hablar con alguien atraves del dispositivo cabe decir que la pantalla de dicho objeto en ves de estar en la parte superior de la muñeca este se encontraba en la parte inferior, también en el centro de la correa se podía apresiar un pequeño circulo de color negro. De la conversación se podían escuchar las siguientes palabras

xxx: Hey master parece que hay una alteración en el espacio.

Xxx: si recibí el informe de Takeda, parece que volvió a este lado, Neku se te ordena la eliminación de la amenaza de Zeedmillenniummon antes de que provoque un caos en el mundo se te autoriza el uso de tus 6 compañeros mas el código X no falta decir que debes cumplir esta misión cueste lo que cueste sin importar a que dimensión vallan o mundo si lo derrotas enviaremos a alguien a buscarte y Neku no mueras tu madre me mataría tanto a ti como ami si algo te pasa todavía me sorprende que te dejara unirte a la B.D.(brigada de datos).

Neku: ¡si señor! (como diablos me mataría si ya estoy muerto bueno conociéndola creo que podría)-pensaba Neku con una gran gota de sudor bajando por su cara-Bueno que mas da chicos vamos Apollomon, Dianamon, Alphamon, Lilithmon, Black wargreymon, Beelzemon

Digimon: ¡SI!

Asi Neku junto a sus inseparables compañeros partieron al encuentro con Zeedmillenniummon sin saber que este encuentro le cambiaria la vida para siempre.

\- -Diario de Neku :

He pensado llevar un pequeño diario sobre la misión que se me a encomendado ya que se que esta misión no será como las que e tenido antes si bien me e enfrentado a los tres ángeles caídos con los 7 demonios digimon se que esta misión me llevara a otros mundos quisas encuentre ayuda de otros niños elegidos como yo o quisas tenga que enfrentarme a ellos espero que eso no pase pero no soy inocente se que algunos digimon oscuros secuestraban niños y los convertían en elegidos oscuros espero que pueda ayudarlos, Zeedmillenniummon será una lucha por el destino del mundo no per el destino de todos los mundo y dimensiones su despertar causara estragos debo detenerlo antes de que empiece a usar sus poderes de lo contrario será imparable, bueno aquí estamos frente al portal que este abrió sin dud esta aquí pero parece dormido genial a degenerado a millenniummon esto habre la posibilidad de victoria pero no parece estar en esta dimensión tendre que crusar el portal, bien aquí vamos.

La fecha de hoy es:

1° de Enero del año 3000 son las 00:36 de la madrugada del dia lunes.

Ficha extra: maldición un nuevo año y no pude encontrar novia y no puedo pasar este año con mi familia maldito me las pagaras millenniummon lo juro

Informe Takeda:

Zeedmillenniummon

Es un digimon tipo dios malvado y es la evolución final de un Millenniummon o Moonmillenniummon su nombre como su forma provienen de Zed (letra z en el ingles)

Este ser puede viajar atraves del tiempo y el espacio se dice que su principal objetivo es el control u la destrucción de todos ellos, también se dice que la cadena de base de datos que tiene a su alrededor sellan y disminuyen sus poderes y que si se rompen, que dios nos ayude.

Mi opinión: es una amenaza critica y debe estar bajo constante vigilancia o permanecer sellado en el mundo en blanco donde no existe ni el tiempo o el espacio ya que ningún ser y repito ningún ser se aga con ese terrible poder, Neku te pido de favor tanto como un amigo como un compañero de batalla por favor vencelo y vuelve a salvo por que si no mi hermana Kari me ara pedazo.

Fin informe Takeda.


End file.
